Another Destiny
by Skyways
Summary: An Au FF-13 fic based of various mythologies Recently people who have seemingly unconnected lives have begun experiencing the oddest of dreams. Now these dreams are becoming more and more dangerous, they have left marks and caused trauma, could it be the dreams are reaching out to them M for foul language, blood, and a lemon later
1. Side A

Title: Another Destiny  
Game: FF13  
Rating: M

So I know it's been a while but I've been a bit busy and haven't had much time to update my fanfictions please note another chapter of The Angels Garden and Stiens Slave are coming so please be patient. Anyways after playing Final Fantasy 13 and finishing the mythology section of my English class I came up with this AU fanfiction. I have the first three chapters planned but not the rest so if anyone out there wants to help by all means please jump in and throw your opinion as to what I should do but for now here we go, please favorite if you want and review if you really want. Oh I should mention that only in certain situations will I call Lightning well Lightning, I'm going to be sticking to her real name most of the time.  
-

Restless, no not restless something much deeper and more expressive would be the best way to describe the sleeping patterns of a one Claire, Lightning, Farron over the last few weeks as she had been suffering from nightmares. No they weren't nightmares they were something much worse. A nightmare shakes you up and makes you afraid for a day. Whatever was plaguing Claire was something much worse. Every night she fell asleep afraid and that was something that was nearly impossible for any person or force in Heaven or Hell could manage, in fact most of them powers were terrified of her.

As she fell asleep it all started the same a gut wrenching pain as if something was peeling her body apart and ripping her soul free. Each night she would see different battles spanning from different time periods. One night she was trapped in the body of a princess watching two gladiators needlessly maim one another. She distinctly remembered whoever she was trying to break free from the royal box she was in as a young man with wild silver hair had been pinned by an elder male in full armor.

She tried to say something but all she heard were the person's cries. The kind gave the order as the armored gladiator pulled a large knife from his belt and began to cut free bit by bit of the younger gladiator's body until he showed some semblance of mercy and cut the teen gladiator's throat with enough force that it nearly severed the head from the body. Now normally Claire would have shrugged the dream off but when she awoke she felt as if she had been in the sun as the princess had and her skin had darkened just a bit as if she had been tanning. Worse off during the day as she went through the busy streets of the city where she worked she saw her world become that of the civilization.

Tonight was no different her sleep was restless but this time she felt real, tangible pain. This time she was herself but not entirely. The woman's champagne red hair had been done back into a full plait, something she would never do. Her skin had been seared by something, she couldn't tell what it was and it hurt unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her electric blue eyes scanned the vast and all-encompassing darkness that completely surrounded her. She was wearing armor, which combined the classic Nordic style of armor with the savage designs of the Vikings.

Claire herself had been placed between two massive metal poles. Her legs shackled so she appeared to be bowing with large serrated spikes digging deep into her skin and tearing through her muscles and tendons, causing her to bleed. Her arms had been spread open and shackled as such, with the same serrated cuffs holding her legs now digging into her wrists, injuries like these were fatal but this was all just a dream wasn't it. There was a single strike of lightning, continuous that struck the metal pole, feeding through the chains and shackles then into her body, but it didn't kill her. This continued until a multitude of continues streams of the ionic energy were coursing through her.

Claire was dying, not just in her dream but physically and very slowly. Just as she felt death take her the lightning stopped as she peered upwards, glaring in defiance trying to bury the agony that was so readily claiming her. "You have spirit, as did my son!" A voice boomed in the darkness, it wasn't filled with anger or malice but it had a sort of tone to it one that could quite a room in moments by simply uttering a greeting. The voice itself came across as gravelly yelling but there was no anger or malice simply an oppressive sense of something massive beyond Claire's entirety.

"It would be easier to listen if you showed yourself coward," Claire spat into her surrounding of endless darkness as there was a light chuckle, one of amusement and contempt. It best came across as a child who would berate an ant hill before destroying its denizens with a numerous amount of devices at his disposal. "You really do have a fire in you, I knew there was a reason why I had chosen you as my vassal child," the voice returned in a condescending tone as a single blood red blaze lit up the darkness, as ionic light was emitted from the form of a massive being, it was what appeared to be a man standing at a full eight almost nine feet as he was in full Viking armor, with one of his eyes gored out, leaving a bottomless pit. He had scarred rigid features which accented his massive muscular form riddled with scars. He had pure silver almost white hair pulled into a large ponytail with a full beard.

"What do you mean your vassal you old man," Claire spat as the man released a hearty laugh as he drew closer to her, the closer he came the more ferocity and increased veracity of the lightning began to strike the metal poles causing Claire to scream out in agony as the large being took a handle from his belt as it grew in length, becoming a single massive spear with a curved blade. "You'll see what I mean soon enough girl," the old man chuckled as he took the spear and impaled it through Claire's chest the lightning slamming from the metal pillars into her chest, causing a pain to burn into her chest as she felt her body begin to burn as she felt as if she would burn away.

"You should be thankful that I the All-Father, Odin, for choosing a worthless mortal such as you as my vassal!" The old man bellowed as he impaled her entirely as Claire shot up in bed, panting as her entire body was still riddled by pain. She shot out of the blankets as she ran in front of the large vanity mirror that she had in her sea side apartment. She didn't have to worry about waking her younger sister Sarah, she said she was going to be spending time with some of her friends that she had never met before.

The elder Farron carefully inspected her body as she felt the air turn cold and her body turn to ice as she saw markings on her arms and legs, there were small marks where the spikes from her dreams had impaled into her body. She quickly stripped the silver nightgown that she was wearing as she inspecting the place where the spear had impacted into her chest, there it was a large tattoo formed above her breasts in the shape of a single eye, starring outwards as it seemed to be a part of her. Claire reached up and placed a hand upon the mark as it felt like normal skin unlike the skin that had been marked by ink. "What the hell happened," Claire whispered to herself in the mirror seeing as her left


	2. Side B

Title: Another Destiny Side B  
Game: FF13  
Rating: T

Alrighty then without further ado it's time to jump into the second chapter which I have to say was one of my favorites to write. Mostly because I sort of have a love/hate thing with the character Snow Villiers so being able to build him up but at the same time tear him down was really appealing, anyways onwards and upwards  
_

Half way across town a second person was dealing with the odd dreams and visions that played for him every single night, though it can be reported that his are seemingly less violently physical than Claire's. This person is Snow Villiers the lucky moron who was the first of Serah Farron's boyfriends to ever survive more than an hour in the same room as her elder sister Claire. Snow it should be mentioned was or possibly still is too dumb to live, his problem being while he may have accepted the disapproval and almost hatred that Claire openly displayed for him, he never really cared. He was an orphan who grew up in the worst part of town so not much fazed him especially Claire's very detailed threats that he should have taken very, very seriously.

Though all of this has taken away from the original point that was trying to be reached which were his dreams. Snow laid in a massive circular bed, located in an expansive darkness. The bed itself was the softest he had ever felt, adorned with the largest pillows he had ever seen and bright blankets that had inlayed colors that must have been silk. Snow was unable to see out into the darkness as fabric fell around the bed making a canopy of every color and variations of said colors that made up the rainbow. He could clearly smell the brilliant incense that was burning around him, the fragrance was so potent it almost hurt to breathe.

Snow slowly sat up in the bed as he didn't seem all too phased, he might if this was the first time that this had happened, but it wasn't and it probably wouldn't be the last either. The male somewhere in his late twenties sat up in the bed, not surprised to find himself only in a pair of black pants and nothing else. The rest of his clothes had been left bare, exposing his semi tanned and muscular body. He brushed his almost electric blonde hair back, letting it become something of a shaggy mess as his ice blue eyes scanned the area. "You could have called, maybe wrote a card to tell me to swing by." Snow called into the darkness, using his usual playful yet semiserious tone.

"As always you're so intriguing mortal, are you not afraid, why do you not tremble before us," A sing song female voice echoed through the darkness as Snow was quick to pick up a small portion of the canopy cascading outwards as something on the other side of the fabric was moving. "Do not encourage his brash behavior, he should grovel at his superiors, not try to initiate in useless courting," a voice from the other side of the bed responded, it was almost like the first but much deeper and primal as Snow looked to where the voice came from chuckling softly. "I wouldn't try anything like that, Hell I don't even know what you girls look like." Snow responded teasingly as he didn't bother turning to the other voice. In all the time that he had been there it had always been this way, the one who was apparently the elder sister would always berate and insult him, while the younger sister would always be so interested in him, it almost felt like he was being studied.

"Be quiet you disgusting mortal fool, you are lucky to hear our voices. Why should we do anything for you when you have not honored us in any sort of way!" The elder sister snapped in anger. Snow shuddered feeling the temperature drop a good twenty degrees or so, he always hated it when she did this, it was bad enough they him almost-, but they had to try and freeze him too. "Oh come on Nixy, can't we just get along," Snow jested as he decided to peek behind him only to be greeted with the rustling of the fabric. "What have I told you about calling me that disgusting name, I am goddess not some pet!" The elder sister roared, a small layer of frost slowly coating the bed as it encroached on Snow.

"Come now sister, we both choose him, while I agree he is rather rude at times he always means well. He has never truly said anything to try and disrespect us, rather he has never done so intentionally." The softer voice of the younger sister responded, causing the ice to halt its advance as Snow grinned just a bit looking to which the other voice had come from. "Thank you Stri, I always know I can count on you," he said into the void hoping to gain some sort of response. While it was good knowing he had one of them on his side it was always sort of unnerving never seeing them.

"Careful, while it is true I do not have such a critical view of you Snow Villiers I am a goddess and will be treated as such." The younger sister responded her voice taking the very rare dangerous edge to it which Snow was always weary of. Whenever she got angry he knew that he was pushing things a bit too far with the goddess sisters. "I apologize Stiria," Snow mumbled, he never liked to apologize and to date he only remembered apologized a select number of times that he could easily count out on his fingers.

"Brash as he is the mortal knows his place, I believe it is time," Stiria called out to her sister as the long silk curtains began to open as the minimal amount of light that was around Snow had now been compressed around the closed curtains. While it was now harder for him to see, Snow was able to into the darkness.

"Careful not to get distracted human," Nix hissed in his ear causing Snow to tense. While it was true that the two had gotten close before, close enough they could have touched him they had never been able to whisper to him before. Snow slowly turned after all he had heard about them he expected to see some sort of monster but in the end he was a little surprised. Nix half on the circular bed as if about to climb into it as she looked to him.

She was different than he expected, she was humanoid in appearance, though she was an inch or so taller than he was. Her skin was a deep charcoal black which appeared to have multiple designs and symbols for the snow and ice carved into her skin as if she was made of rock instead of flesh and blood. The largest of these marks was on her right eye and looked to be made of diamond as it had the same shine in the light. Her eyes were one of the most startling features. They were there but they appeared to be made of glass, there was nothing to discern about them no pupils or iris just the odd reflective ability that ice contained. She had long silver hair which cascaded down her body to her lower back. She had basic icy blue makeup applied as eye shadow and lipstick which he didn't seem to take much notice of.

"Where exactly are you looking human," Stiria spoke to him just as close as her sister was but again was behind him. This time he turned to see Nix's twin except she was a little different than her sister. Her skin was a near icy blue which made it seem like her body had been frozen. She had the same designs on her body except they were a deep black color and just like her sister she had the large snowflake like design over her eye, except for her it was the left. Her eyes had the same quality and appearance as her sisters and just like the elder goddess she had the same makeup though hers was the obsidian black color that matched her raven hair.

The two wore classic belly dancer outfits which had the same color scheme of extremely light blues, different shades of gray, and white which kept with their general appearance of the night and snow. Nix's outfit was close to her sisters except for the fact instead of being one whole dress, the midriff piece been removed exposing her lean stomach. Moreover her dress had been cut into two sections which wrapped around her legs going in a spiraling fashion and closed with small bells. Stiria's outfit was one entire dress which had small bits cut out at the thighs and lead downwards. What fashioned these two pieces shut were small bits of fabric held together by the same bells as her sisters. Unlike the elder sister Stiria's dress had two large shawls attached at the back of her dress which she held in her hands.

"So this is what you two really look like," Snow muttered two himself as he looked between the twins. Nix came forward, faster than he had seen any person move and pinned him to the bed, her hand cupped around his throat. "Watch yourself mortal, we have graced you with our presence, you should be groveling at our feet." Nix growled pressing down as Stiria reached out placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Do not blame him sister, the world has changed over the years, the humans no longer see we almighty beings as a part of their physical world." Stiria tried her best to sooth her sister, knowing just how dangerous she could be. "He should still recognize who we are, we are the goddess Shiva and he is just a human who is easily destroyed and replaced." The elder goddess hissed her eyes seemingly transfixed on Snow in a permanent glare.

"That is enough sister, we came to this human for a reason." Stiria whispered as she looked to Snow, giving him a knowing smile. "Wait what do you mean a reason," Snow struggled to speak with him being half choked. The two exchanged a glance for a moment before Nix moved her hand from his neck and applied pressure to his chest with both hands. Snow gasped in pain, as it felt like his ribs were cracking which came as a shock. The two were goddess but their body didn't show any sign of having the extreme amount of muscle to crack a person's ribs by the simple act of pressing upon them like the elder sister was currently presenting. Stiria was careful to lift Snow's arm, as she seemed to either be fully aware of her strength or she just didn't feel the need to cause him any physical harm. The two leaned in as the both bit down upon his wrist.

It was pointless to say it hurt because Snow was in excruciating pain. He struggled and gave slight cries of anguish as the two easily drew blood. They bit through the muscle and vein as he felt his skin burn. He looked up and to his horror he found his hand and a small section of his arm was being frozen. It was so bad that his wrist was beginning to shatter like glass, barely held together by a coating off ice. Nix moved back as she looked to Snow giving him a devious grin as she lowered down so they were face to face. "Sleep well you pathetic human, you belong to us now." She whispered in a triumphant tone as she mashed her lips to his rather roughly. The next Snow remembered was it being dark, nothing but darkness and cold all around him.

The young man shot up in bed, panting hard as he was still shaking from the cold and pain. He slowly stumbled out of bed and tried his best to walk to the bathroom, which he found exceedingly hard with his body screaming in pain and his mind going numb. He collapsed on the cold tile floor of the bathroom as he slowly tried to push himself up, using his sink as leverage until he could see himself in the mirror. "I need fucking help," he muttered, turning on the cold water to try and wake himself up. He splashed himself with the cold water before looking to the sink. He saw something on his forearm, a black mark. "What the hell," Snow muttered as he turned his arm, to his horror he found an elaborate marking of a fountain tattooed to his skin.

So what did you guys think I'm planning to add a few more chapters to this to make it one of my longest fanfictions yet. Please note I will be brining characters into the series in the order of their Eidolons with the only exceptions being Fang and Vanille. As far as not following the order with Snow and Lightning, I did that because I put Lightning as the main character. Anyways please review for what I should put in for the next chapters.


End file.
